


Faster

by DreamerandRude



Series: It's so obvious but they are blind [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Injuried, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerandRude/pseuds/DreamerandRude
Summary: Iwabee had to be faster if he wanted to catch the enemies. They had to be faster when Denki should survive.





	Faster

**Author's Note:**

> This series is close to the end. Just another two or four Chapters.   
> Thanks for reading and sticking with me.

He was beyond scared by know. 

The ground was bloodied, after a fight not unusual. To be honest he wouldn't worry to much about the poor soul. If lucky enough it was an enemy anyway. But this time it was different. A small smile was on the figure before him, he looked worried. Damn it, he could´t be worried about the other. He was lying there and on the edge of dying. Not him. 

A thought where constant on his mind, faster, he should have been faster than that. He was one of the strongest Shinobi in all of Konohagakure but this time he failed, and it might cost someone's live. 

“Iwabe-kun!” the figure croaked in pain, voice hardly louder than a whisper. “I’m here!” he kneeled down and grabbed for the not injured hand. Don't want to put on more pressure. “I’m sorry!” Denki said and smiled. Tears welled up in Iwabe´s eyes, he wanted to look away, to not giving him a glance when all he did was bleeding to death. 

They where Ninjas that´s part of their world. But he never wanted him to get hurt, much less nearly killed. 

He should have been faster.

Faster. Faster. 

He didn't recognized Inojin beside them, treating the injured Kaminarimon heir. It wasn't until the blonde turned to him. “They are still there! You have to be fast if you want to catch them!” There it was again, faster. He nodded and glanced at the unconscious man on the ground. Despite Inojin, despite his mind he did something he would have never dreamt of. He gave him a quick kiss and jumped off, Jō in hand. 

He found them ten minutes later, a group of Ninja's from the land hidden in snow. 

“You!” he belowed rushing forward. This time, he swore, he would be faster. Faster for Denki. He made a hand seal and smirked, it was like a grimace, he was ready to murder them. For Denki! “Doton: Earth Spear!” they had no chance as all of them got pierced by the Jutsu. Leaving the blood and ugly dead bodies. 

Iwabe felt to his knees, seeing what he did. Was it right? Was it okay to kill them?

He was confused. What if Denki will die too? The murder won't bring him back. He acted like that because he panicked. He let his heart think, this time he was not rational. What if- what if- what if? 

This time he didn't rushed back to him, he was slowly and scared. What of he was dead by now? How would he live knowing it's his fault he died. After all it would have been, because he was not fast enough. When finally he was there his heart skipped a beat as he saw Denki in a sitting position, bandages where wrapped around his torso, he leaned on another person and for a short second Iwabe´s rage raised once more. But in the same second it eased. 

“Iwabe-kun!” Denki looked at him. Glasses where shattered, he looked so different without them if he was honest. He walked towards him and sat beside, Denki was still visible in pain, but not in life danger. Grateful he looked and Inojin who only nodded. For a few minutes they will be alone. 

“I’m sorry!” he said and closed his eyes, another wave of tears where forming and he was so tired of crying. 

“I’m also sorry!” Denki said and leaned on the larger Shinobi. “Why did you kissed me?” he wondered and Iwabe´s face felt. “Erm, well, I-!” he stumbled over his own words what made Denki laugh. “I wanted to help!” he finally said and the other one just shrugged. “Of course!” he winked and closed his eyes. “Let´s go back to the village!” Iwabe suggested as Denki rolled his eyes. “And how?” he was brought on Iwabe´s back. “But that´s embarrassing!” a smile was on Iwabe´s face. “Don't worry!” he jumped from tree to tree and gave Inojin a sign to follow. 

“This was the last time I was not fast enough!” he thought and felt the rhythmical breathing on his neck. Denki was asleep. “I swear!”


End file.
